Letters To Senpai
by tobi-senpai
Summary: Tobi like to go in the woods to write letters to Deidara. Will Tobi confess his love? Konan can bake! What ever happens to the bunny?


**hey guys tobi here. so this is my first fanfic, so i hope that you like it and add it to your favorites. please tell me your opinion about this, and i'll try to make it better. oh yeah, this story has sasori (yes he's still alive in this, so i hope you like it)also this is in Tobi's P.O.V. (point of veiw)**

* * *

It was a warm day. The sun was out, and clouds scattered the sky. A perfect day to go and walk in the forest. I headed out the front door, when i saw Zetsu on the couch, reading the papers.

"I'm going on a walk."he looked up from the paper.

"OK, be a good boy and don't get hurt. But be back before lunch, Konan's making cookies."the white side said.

"Hmph...Good riddance..."the other half said. I ignored the comment, and I waved good bye. He waves back, and resumed reading.

"Sweet! OK, I'll try, see ya!" once I was out of the house, I began to run. The trees wizzed by as I looked for my special tree. I stopped in a small break in the trees, and saw a tree with the Akatsuki symbol carved into a wild flowers grew along the gnarled roots of the oak, and I picked a couple. With the flowers in my hand, I climbed until a certain point. There nestled between the forked branch was a metal tin. I opened it up, and my smile widened from ear to ear. My letter were there, all of the ones I wrote to Deidara. I took one out, and read it to myself. I chuckled, it was a apology letter I wrote to Deidara when I accidentally spilled orange juice on this cloak.

I picked another one. It was a birthday card. I rubbed my gloved hand over the painted letter. I opened it up, and giggled. Half of the paper was burn. I still remember it like it was yesterday. He found me in the middle of making it for him, and wanted to see it. I wouldn't let him, and he threatened to blow me up if I didn't show him. I smirked at the memory. There was still the smell of burnt hair. I put the card away, and grabbed a pencil and some paper. And I began to write another letter.

'Dear Senpai, how was your day today? I hope it was good. If I annoyed you at all, I'm sorry. I just like being around you, it makes me happy. I hope you like Konan's cookies. I think there the best in the world. I think your art is amazing; when you're not blowing me up, hehehe... I wish you and Sasori wouldn't fight so much about what art truly is. You two should just get along, I hope you know that you're such a great person, and I'm GLAD to have you as my Senpai. and I... I love you, and I always have. I want you to know that I'm always there for you, no matter what. No matter how many times you blow me up. I'll always be by your side, until the very end. Well, until I right you another letter, I love you!

XOXO, Tobi'

I smiled at my handiwork. I folded it and placed it in the tin with the flowers, and put it back in the fork of the branch. It was almost lunch, so I had some time to spare before I had to go back. I hopped out of the tree, and started walking around aimlessly. Then, a white bunny hopped in front of me.

"OOH~! so kawaii~!" I crouched down and chased the little bunny. Boy was it fast! It would dart left, right, run at me, then dart away. After what felt like hours, I finally caugh it. Its furr was so soft, it was like touching a cloud. I carried the bunny in my arms as I ran back. I was so absorbed with the bunny, that I didn't see someone in front of me. The collision knocked us both down, and I lost grip of the bunny. It scampered away,and I i heard a groaned. I sat up, and instantly saw golden locks, and a ocean blue orb staring at me. It took me longer than it should've taken me to reconize the ex-Iwagakure nin.

"Se-sen-senpai? What are you doing here?" I got up and offered my hand to him. He took it, stood up, and dusted himself off.

"Hmph. Konan wanted me to come and get you. She said the cookies were done, un." he looked away annoyed.I just nodded, and we headed off. I was a little sad, because I lost my bunny. And I was going to show it to Deidara. My head hung low with desperation. Deidara must have noticed.

"What's wrong Tobi,un? You don't seem your usual self." he cocked his head to one side. for once, I was glad he couldn't see the blush on my face.

"Oh,I-I-I found a bunny, but I lost it when I ran into you, that's all."I could see the house, and I could smell something good.

"Mmmmmmmm! I can smell the cookies! OOH~, I can't wait to eat some!" I said as cheerfully as I could, and ran into the house. I could hear Deidara yelling for me to wait up. I smiled, beacuse by the time he caught up, all the cookies were going to be gone!

* * *

**well that's the first chapter. i hoped you liked it. i tried my best, so i hope y'all appricate my work =^_^= please add to favs, it'll mean a lot to me**

**~tobi**


End file.
